Jori and Chocolate Mops
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Es el Día de San Valentín, uno de los días más odiados por la chica gótica de Hollywood Arts, sin embargo, un pequeño obsequio le hará cambiar de opinión sobre esta fecha. One-shot.


**¡Hola mis amados lectores! Bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot que surgió después de ver "El Wood". Espero que les guste, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, si fuera mío la serie tendría dos temporadas más. Todo es sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.**

* * *

Me desperté gracias a mi estúpida alarma, la apagué con un "delicado" golpe y me giré al otro lado intentando dormir un poco más, sin embargo, la luz que entraba por la ventana era totalmente molesta y no me dejó hacerlo. Iba a ser un día soleado, justo los días que más odio. Me resigné a levantarme de una buena vez de la cama para poder vestirme cuando mi PearPhone sonó, era un mensaje de Cat.

_¡Feliz día de San Fermín! _se podía leer en la pantalla, fruncí el entrecejo confundida. Miré la fecha y ahora podía descifrar a lo que se refería. Era catorce de Febrero. Otra razón para odiar este día. _Es el día de San Valentín, y la verdad no le veo lo feliz _fue mi respuesta. Di un largo suspiro, iba a ser un largo día… Me vestí y salí con rumbo a la escuela, decidí ir caminando, no tenía planes de llegar temprano.

En el camino pude notar lo saturado que estaban las florerías y las tiendas, todos comprando cosas para demostrar el amor a sus seres queridos, qué irritante. Tal vez hubiera considerado la idea de hacer lo mismo aunque, no lo hago por dos razones: la primera, no tengo a nadie a quién regalarle, terminé con Beck hace tres mes y aún no he iniciado una nueva relación; y la segunda, yo no soy así, punto final.

Después de veinticinco minutos, llegué a mi destino. Fue agotador ver tantos corazones, rosas, peluches y cosas por el estilo por todas partes. Me dirigí al camión de Festus por mi café. Cuando me dispuse a irme de ahí, alguien me detuvo.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Jade! —exclamó mi pelirroja amiga muy feliz mientras me daba un muy apretado abrazo.

—¡Cat te he dicho que no hagas eso! —le reclamé visiblemente enojada, ella ni se inmutó y continuó de la misma manera por un largo rato. La tuve que alejar de mí bruscamente por la falta de aire. Soltó una pequeña risita y sacó una paleta de chocolate en forma de corazón de su sostén.

—Es para ti —indicó con un gesto tan inocente que, no pude evitar mirarla con ternura. Si bien puede ser muy fastidiosa e infantil casi todo el tiempo, es muy linda y dulce—. Y si me disculpas iré a regalar las paletas a más personas —y dicho esto, se marchó dando saltos. Rodé los ojos y me metí la paleta a la boca. No me gustaba el chocolate pero, no había desayunado nada así qué no caería mal.

Me dirigí a mi casillero, para poder sacar los libros de las primeras clases, aunque lo más seguro es que todos estarán esperando a que la persona que les gusta les envíe algo o se les declare ese día y harán de todo menos poner atención a los maestros. Qué irritante.

Cuando entré al colegio había un grupo de chicas dándole regalos a Beck y él simplemente las recibía gustoso a la vez que les daba esa sonrisa quelas volvía locas. Un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de mí. La verdad es que aún me dolía el rompimiento, y no era para menos, pasamos más de tres años juntos. Sin embargo, después de que terminamos fue como si no hubiera existido nada entre nosotros, él se olvidó de mí y pasó de estar en una relación a soltero, lo que alteró mucho a las chicas y comenzaron a acosarlo cada día más, cosa que al parecer no le molestaba, más bien parecía gustarle y sigue pareciéndolo. Bufé frustrada y alejé la vista de ahí, no podía seguir haciéndome daño a mí misma, lo de Beck ya era historia.

Terminé con lo que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes y fui al salón, aún no había nadie ahí, todos estaban afuera dándose cosas cursi y empalagosas. No me había percatado que en el escritorio del profesor estaba una caja color rojo y un lazo color blanco, con una pequeña tarjeta que tenía escrito "Para Jade". La tomé no muy segura y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando alguien entró al salón, era Vega. Definitivamente esto no podría ser mejor, pensé sarcásticamente. De seguro comenzaría a decirme lo mucho que le gusta este día, buscaría una excusa para abrazarme y me daría un regalo. A pesar de eso no dijo nada y se quedó mirando lo que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—No sé y la verdad no me importa —respondí en mi frío tono que uso para hablarle a la mayoría de la gente.

—¿No te interesa abrirlo?

—No.

—Vamos Jade, solo es un regalo —siguió insistiendo ella, algo me decía que ella tenía algo que ver en esto. Finalmente acepté, no tenía ganas de comenzar una tonta pelea como siempre pasa. Desaté el listón para poder abrir la caja y la latina solo me miraba expectante, esperando a ver mi reacción. Dentro de ésta había cuatro trapeadores de chocolate y una nota que decía: _Feliz día de San Valentín, espero que te guste. Te quiere Tori. _

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la suya.

—¿Qué es esto? —le cuestione extrañada, un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y sonrió de lado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando pasó lo de "El Wood"? Te pregunté si el conserje te había dado un trapeador de chocolate y respondiste que no, así que se me ocurrió darte eso —entonces me acordé de aquella conversación que tuvimos pero, eso fue más de ocho meses ¿cómo lo recordó? Al parecer Tori es de esas que recuerda los pequeños de talles. Me agrada. Miré de nuevo el regalo, si bien es muy soso y tal vez algo tonto, me pareció un lindo detalle el acordarse de eso, nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí. Esbocé una sonrisa y Tori hizo lo mismo.

—No puedo creer que te hayas acordado —le confesé viendo fijamente sus orbes color marrón.

—Pues, fue una de las primeras conversaciones decentes que tuvimos antes de ser amigas —señaló y yo arqueé una ceja.

—Yo no soy tu amiga —le aclaré, aunque esta vez el tono que usé fue diferente a como siempre digo esa oración, era más relajado—. De cualquier forma gracias por esto, fue algo… lindo —continué algo avergonzada y esta vez era totalmente sincero lo que le dije. No estoy muy acostumbrada a decir cosas de ese tipo así como así, pero, es una ocasión especial. Ambas nos dirigimos unas miradas cómplices y nos unimos en un abrazo, un abrazo que duró más de lo esperado; fue uno de esos abrazos en los que simplemente no quieres separarte de la persona que tienes entre tus brazos y poder congelar el momento para toda la vida. Estaba lleno de amor y agradecimiento.

Cuando nos separamos, sonó la campana para entrar a clases, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y cada quién se fue a su asiento. Miré por última vez a la castaña, tal vez después de todo, si me gusta el Día de San Valentín.


End file.
